pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) Part 10 - A Garden of Talking Flowers/All in The Golden Afternoon
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Loopy (Pororo the Little Penguin) *The Snooty Flower - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The White Rose - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Lily - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Flowers - Others Transcripts: *Treat Heart Pig: Wait! Please! Just a minute! Oh, dear. I’ll never catch him while I’m this small. Why curious butterflies! *True Heart Bear: You mean bread-and-butterflies. *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, yes, of course, I… hmm? Now who do you suppose… Ah, a horse fly! I mean, a- a rocking horse fly! *True Heart Bear: Naturally! *Treat Heart Pig: I beg your pardon, but uhh… did you… oh, that’s nonsense. Flowers can’t talk. *True Heart Bear: But of course we can talk, my dear. *Slappy Squirrel: If there’s anyone worth talking to. *Loopy: Or about! Hahahaha! *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: And we sing too! *Treat Heart Pig: You do? *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Oh, yes. Would you like to hear ‘Tell it to the tulips’? *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup: No, let’s sing about us! *Kristen and Kristen: We know one about the shy little Characters… *Lina Volt: Oh, no, not that old thing! *Minnie Mouse: Let’s do ‘Lovely Minnie Mouse’! *Melodytchi and Lovelitchi: How about the daisies in the… *Sandy Cheeks: Oh, she wouldn’t like that! *True Heart Bear: Girls, girls! We shall sing: ‘Golden afternoon’. That’s about all of us! Sound your A, Minnie Mouse! *Minnie Mouse: Laaaa… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: Mimimimi… *Loopy: Lalalala… *Slappy Squirrel: Hahahahahahaha… *Baloo: Poem, poem poem, poem poem poem poem poem…. *All-Stars: Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon. There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Brenda Walshes love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon. There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead… You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. … All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon… *Treat Heart Pig: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. There’s a wealth of happiness and romance, all… *All-Stars: …the golden afternoon! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, that was lovely. *True Heart Bear: Thank you, my dear. *Loopy: What kind of garden do you come from? *Treat Heart Pig: Well I don’t come from any garden… *Loopy: Oh, do you suppose she’s a wild flower? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh no, I’m not a wild flower… *True Heart Bear: Just what specie, or shall we say, genus, are you, my dear? *Treat Heart Pig: Well, I suppose you call me a genus, humanus, eh… Treat Heart Pig! *Loopy: Ever seen an Treat Heart Pig with a blossom like that? *Slappy Squirrel: Come to think of it, did you ever see an Treat Heart Pig? *Loopy: Yes, and did you notice her petals? What a peculiar color! *Slappy Squirrel: And no fragrance! *Loopy: Hahaha! Just look at those stems! *Slappy Squirrel: Rather scrawny, I’d say. *Toadette: I think she’s pretty! *True Heart Bear: Quiet, Toadette! *Treat Heart Pig: But I’m not a flower! *Slappy Squirrel: Aha! Just as I suspected! She’s nothing but a common mobile vulgaris! *All-Stars: Oh no! *Treat Heart Pig: A common what? *Slappy Squirrel: To put it bluntly: a weed! *Treat Heart Pig: I’m not a weed! *Soleil Spacebot, Sally Spacebot and Sarah Spacebot: Well, you wouldn’t expect her to admit it. *Sandy Cheeks: Can you imagine! *Loopy: Well, goodness! *Minnie Mouse: Don’t let her stay here and go to seed! *Other flower??: Go on now! *True Heart Bear: Please, girls… *Bellossom, Vileplume, Sunflora, Marill, Baby Hugs Bear and Chamametchi: We don’t want weeds in our bed! *Other flower: Move along, move along! *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, all right, if that’s the way you feel about it. If I were my right size, I could pick every one of you if I wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! *All-Stars: Hihihi! Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts